Darth Xxys
Born approx. 8 years before the completion of DS1. Stolen from an unknown planet at approx. 8 years old. Home planet was a Force rich world and produced abnormally high amounts of Force sensitive children. It was destroyed by the Empire shortly after Xxys was born and he does not remember the name. Sold to Imperial task masters by an unscrupulous teacher, he was shipped to a mercenary training planet in the outer rim. He is schooled in the use of small arms, small craft, and hand to hand combat. Training is brutal, and ruthless; designed to strip away the “human” factor and make soldiers of unwavering commitment and loyalty. He was most specially drawn to the sword and fencing adopting an electric/vibro sword as his sidearm. At year 12 he began having dreams he could not understand; however he was aware that he was being summoned. Began to feel the Force manifest itself strongly but also drawing him towards the “easy path” of the Dark Side. Using the Force to read the minds of his instructors he cheats on tests. Also finding he has augmented strength and the ability to move objects by focusing his mind he starts to research the Force. Finds rumors of Sith and begins to research Sith and Jedi legends. Discovered that the Force can be used to help with combat by “anticipating” his opponents moves and making him faster. He keeps the scope of his Force abilities secret from his instructors. The dreams are constant but somehow comforting and always summoning. At age 17 he kills a fellow student in an argument using the Force to choke him to death. Lord Vader is there inspecting the training grounds and witnesses Xxys killing the student. Lord Vader sees how ruthless he is and senses that Xxys is extremely strong with the Force; and touched heavily by the Dark Side. By reading his mind Lord Vader discovers Xxys tie to an ancient Sith order, and wanting to exploit this connection to further his own power, Lord Vader takes him as a secret apprentice. Through meditation with Lord Vaders guidance, he uncovers that he is part of an ancient Sith plan; but not it’s ultimate goal. Training is almost complete at time of Endor and DS2. Armed only with his electric/vibro sword (modified to be lethal) and a blaster pistol at the time of Endor Xxys was helping hunt down and defeat the Rebel forces on the planet surface and was forced to flee (barely escaping the blast that struck the far side of Endor) when DS2 was destroyed. Guided by the Dark Side Xxys takes a Y-Wing fighter into the Death Stars debris field. Using the Force to he is able to locate the the Lightsaber of his former master lost in his duel with Skywalker. The Saber is heavily damaged. Exploring the larger fragments of DS2 he finds Lord Vaders personal X-1 Tie fighter. It is equipped with an experimental limited-hyper drive allowing for quick jumps during combat. also discovers a damaged but functional cargo vessel with a hold bog enough to hold the X-1 and some extra cargo. Guided by the force Xxys traveled to Dagobah where he is drawn to a pit strong with the Dark Side. There he meets the “ghost” of his fallen Master. (This manifestation is not the actual ghost of Darth Vader. The Dark Side uses Xxys own memories to show him his fallen Master to facilitate better obedience to its will. It is also possible, if not highly probable that this was part of the ancient Sith plan Lord Vader had sensed in Xxys all those years ago) The ghost tells him he must kill a Jedi and take his saber in combat as he had done. That he must Bleed the the Kyber crystal. The ghost tells him to listen to the Dark Side and to go where it leads and an image of a temple flashes in his minds eye. Xxys travels to gather information on the Sith temple and meets a young Jedi in hiding on a rouge space station. Sensing the Dark Side in Xxys they square off in a deserted hanger. In the ensuing fight Xxys uses Lord Vaders damaged saber to hold off the Jedi after he destroys his electric sword. The saber finally succumbs to the damage it sustained in the destruction of DS2. Sensing the immense energy building in the fractured crystal Xxys hurled the sword at the Jedi just as it exploded between them The blast of the crystal vaporizes Xxys hand and lower arm. Shrapnel of the hilt and crystal damage the right side of his body but left him only injured and enraged at the loss of the Saber. The blast had also blinded and stunned the Jedi long enough for Xxys to use the Force to steal the Jedis saber and kills him with his own blade. The blast had cauterized the wounds and using the Force to suppress his pain he treats his wounds and escapes the space station. Guided by the Dark Side he traveled to an ancient Sith temple lost on a planet that had been knocked out of its original orbit when it was stuck by a rouge moon and now was only known to Xxys. Spending the next two years bathing in a healing bath infused with Sith alchemy that he did not fully understand,Xxys continued to retrain his body to overcome his injuries and to adjust to his new needed cybernetic right arm. The arm had been surgically grafted to his spine and ribs. It was only with the aid of a brilliant cybernetic surgeon Xxys had mind tricked into helping him, and the Sith Alchemy baths, that he had survived the procedure. Using the shattered fragments of his fallen Maters saber, and the inner workings of the slain Jedi’s saber he constructs his own. Plumbing the depths of the temple he finds an ancient rite to bleed the Kyber crystal in the Jedi’ saber. Pouring all of his hate, fear, and anger in to the ritual he twists the crystal to his will. The resulting crimson crystal gives his blade the color of fresh blood. He completes this rite on the Alter of the lost temple and dedicates himself to the Sith Order.